The invention is based on a suction extraction system of an electric power tool and on an electric power tool with a suction extraction system, as generically defined by the preambles to the independent claims.
Electric power tools with suction extraction systems, and suction extraction systems for collecting or removing the chips, dust particles, or drilling powder and the like that occur when the electric power tool is used, are known in manifold forms.
In external extraction by suction, a suction blower located in the electric power tool feeds the dust into a dust container mounted on the electric power tool. As soon as a connection with the electric power tool is necessary, the air stream is carried away through a hose or tube located outside the housing. A disadvantage here is that the hose or tube forms parts that hang freely, which on the one hand is visually unattractive and on the other restricts the freedom of motion.
An independent suction extractor is also known that is integrated into the tool and requires no additional drive motor. In that case, a separate suction blower is necessary.